A Night In Forever
by MiracleGamer
Summary: TYL Hibari and fem Tsuna haven't seen each other in a while, seeing as she's busy doing paper work, and Hibari, being the Cloud Guardian can't stay in one place for too long takes on many missions. The night that they spend together feels like forever.


"Kyoya-"Lips pressed hard against hers, muffling her words. She gasped for a moment before wrapping her arms around the older man's neck, kissing back.

He smirked inwardly, pushing her onto their bed, not breaking the kiss. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other was trailing along the bottom of her shirt. She moaned softly into the kiss as his hand wandered up her shirt, felling every part of her body. She arched her body forward, wanting more.

His hand trailed back to the front of her shirt, his fingers played with the buttons before undoing them. He broke the kiss for a slight moment, removing the article of clothing from her shoulders, sliding it down her arms, and tossing it to the floor. "....Kyoya....." She sighed as his lips pressed against her neck, sucking and nipping at a sensitive spot, leaving a mark. His hands motioned towards her back, unclipping her bra. He then pulled it down her arms, sliding it off and throwing it to the ground, somewhere near where her shirt was. He ran his hand over her bare chest, earning yet another moan as he massaged her breast, still sucking and nipping at the sensitive spots on her neck.

She brought her small hands to the front of his chest, unbuttoning his suit's over coat, pulling it off of him, tossing it aside to the growing pile of clothes. She then went to pulling off that stupid tie. Damn, did she ever hate trying to untie it. She always did wonder how he tied it in the first place. When she had finally got that stupid damn tie off, she proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off of him slowly, adding it too, to the growing pile.

"Ngh.....Kyoya....." Her body arched forward as his hand travelled down to the front of her pants, unbuckling her belt, gaining access to the button. He unbuttoned it, which was followed by the zipper being unzipped. He then slid them off of her small hips, down her legs, past her feet and to the pile next to the bed. He then hooked his thumb under the elastic of her panties, pulling them off of her hips, adding them to the pile too, "Nah....Kyoya.......: His hands ran over her body, feeling every last part of her.

She was able to regain herself long enough to remove the last pieces of clothing from her husband. She began by unbuckling his belt, getting to the button on his pants and unbuttoning it, moving to the zipper and unzipping it. Lastly, she pulled them down his legs, throwing them to the pile. Next, she played with the front of his boxers before adding the last piece of clothing into the pile.

Her eyes snapped open as he thrusted into her hard. "Gah....Kyoya......" Her arms wrapped back around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He brought his hands down, grabbing her sides. "Ah....Kyoya.......harder........." She pleaded. He smirked, tightening his grip on her, thrusting into her harder. "....Kyoya...." She cried, her nails dragged along his back, trying to stop herself from screaming. He winced lightly as her nails broke the skin and continued to drag further along his back. "Ngh.....sorry...." She was able to breathe out.

"........don't....worry about.....it......" He said breathlessly, going deeper and harder as he tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"Ngh....Kyoya-" She muffled her scream by sinking her teeth into his neck, breaking the skin. He winced again, but only slightly, before thrusting into her harder. She bit down on his neck harder, trying to keep herself from screaming, even though the only thing she could taste right now was the crimson liquid that pooled out of the wound. "Na-Oh god......Kyoya!" It was too much. She couldn't keep herself from screaming anymore. Her nails dug deeper into his back as she dragged them along it.

"..........how much longer.....Tsuna...?" He asked, knowing she was close as he thrusted deep into her again.

"Oh.....Kyoya...." She whined, knowing it was coming.

"....yeah....?" He smirked, tightening his grip once again. Brusies had already begun to form where his hands were, along with scratch marks from his nails dragging as he would lose his grip every now and again.

"......kyah.....a-almost......" Her eyes squeezed shut, her nails dragged along his back up top his shoulders. He thrusted into her one last time, hard. "Ah, Kyoya!" She screamed, reaching her climax.

He rested his head on her shoulder, stabilizing his weight with his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as they rested there, breathing heavily, trying to regain their breath.

After a moment, he moved off of her so he wouldn't crush her, laying his body next to her's, his arms were still wrapped around her. "I love you, Kyoya....." She said, kissing him.

"I love you too, Tsuna...." He kissed her back, pulling her closer to his body. He let go of her for only a second to sit up and pull the covers over them. He then took her back into his arms, not letting go. She cuddled up into his chest, sighing softly as her eyes slowly closed.

The two of them just laid there for what felt like forever. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Her arms were curled up to her body, making it easier for him to hold onto her. He kissed her forehead lightly in a loving way as to say good night to his already sleeping wife, and to say 'I love you,' one last time before his eyes began to close, the silence of the night taking over.

The two of them couldn't remember the last time that they could just lay there like this, carefree. When was the last time that they could do this? The two of them honestly couldn't remember. Though it didn't really matter. The only thing that matter was they had each other, and they would always have each other.

He held her close, kissing her forehead softly, keeping her safe and warm. This really was the only way that the two of them could fall asleep without having to worry about anything. This way, with the small amber eyed girl in his arms, he knew that she was alright. He knew that nothing was going to happen to her with him there.

And for those same reasons, she was able to sleep soundlessly, knowing that he'd be right there in the morning, smiling down at her when she woke up.

When morning came, it felt like the two of them had been asleep forever. The black haired man woke up first as usual. He hugged his sleeping wife, pulling her closer to him. He couldn't help but smile at the small bundle he held onto. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Then again, when didn't she look absolutely adorable?

She moved slightly in her sleep, mumbling something. He smiled, laughing lightly at this. He hugged her again, knowing that's exactly what she wanted. She smiled in her half asleep state, cuddling into his chest. "........good morning.........." She said, her face still buried in his chest.

"Good morning........" He kissed the top of her head before placing his hand under her chin and pulling her head up gently. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. ".....I love you......" He said pulling away.

"I love you too......." She said, pressing her lips to his again.


End file.
